Love Letters
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Jareth writes letters to Sarah telling her how he feels. She never responds. While Jareth is writing letters to Sarah, Sarah is writing letters to Jareth. Completed...for now.
1. Jareth's Letters

**This chapter contains letters to Sarah from Jareth. The next chapter contains letters to Jareth from Sarah. **

**I don't own Labyrinth. **

**A few of the letters in this story will contain references to the following songs: Underground by David Bowie, When I Live My Dream by David Bowie, If I had you by Adam Lambert, Wish You Where Here by Avril Lavigne, When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, and She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Jareth picked up a quill and started writing:<p>

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I offered everything to you and yet you refuse me! You have insulted my Labyrinth and therefore have insulted me. And upon notice you have insulted me further by inviting **MY** subjects to your "party" and didn't include me. I was sitting outside waiting for you to let me in. _

_Even though I have enough reason to hate you to the core for some reason or other I cannot. Blasted Cupid's arrow has hit my heart. For some reason I can't blame you for walking away. I don't have to be told that love hurts because believe me, precious thing, it hurts like hell! _

_I will leave you with this. Down in the Underground you will find something true. You may wonder what it is. It's true love. One day, you may regret your decision and want to return to the Underground. I'll be yours forever even though that isn't that long at all. _

_Love, _

_-Jareth_

xxxxx

Yet again Jareth picked up his quill.

_Sarah,_

_Why have you not respond? I believe I made myself clear to you when I wrote you my last letter. It has been a year since then, since your little run in my labyrinth. I've seen that you have forgotten me. You go out on little dates with that boy. How can he give you what you want if I a KING could not? Have you thought about that, precious? _

_Do you not understand my pain? I have dreams as well! Want to know them? In my dreams nothing can hurt you and we only will love each other forever. I forgive the things you told me and the empty man you left behind. You left me a broken heart and it's with that heart that I dream of you. I wish you would stand before me. _

_You may run to other boys/men but it is only just for now! You tell them I got a dream and you are my queen. They may laugh at me but I don't care. I will get what I want…eventually. _

_Love, _

_Jareth_

xxxxx

_Sarah,_

_Alas, your boy toy didn't last long, like I expected. It pained me to see you crying over some boy that I knew couldn't give you what you wanted. He wasn't worth it. However that is not why I wrote to you today. I mainly wrote to congratulate you. _

_You graduated today. I even heard you got accepted to the college you wanted to go to as well. I am proud of you. You have seemed to do quite well without me. It pains me but knew you would. You are starting a new chapter of your life. _

_Your next chapter won't include me. I forbade my subjects to stop talking about you. I am realized that it was foolish of me to hope that you would consider me anything. _

_I'm used to getting whatever I want but I realized that the money, fame, and fortune never could compete if I had you. That having you would be everything I need because all I need in this world is love, Your Love. _

_-Jareth_

xxxxx

_Precious Sarah,_

_I wasn't going to write to you. I vowed I wouldn't after my last letter. But there is another runner in the Labyrinth. They won't make it. There are only a few hours left. She is the same age as you were when you ran. She doesn't have your strength, your love of family and friends, or your determination. It pains me and makes me realize that I miss you. _

_After the run is over I think I'm going to check up on you. I haven't in a while. I flew over your college when you arrived. You seemed quite happy. You even captured another boy's fancy. I couldn't stand it when I noticed you seemed to fancy him as well. _

_The kid is now a new goblin. The girl cried and yelled at me for not being fair. I laughed at her. She sounded just like you. I told her that someone beat the labyrinth so therefore it was 'fair.' She's gone now and is freed from her burden. I now have a new one. _

_Why were you walking alone tonight? I know you don't fear anything but that is no reason to be walking alone in a dark college campus. I hooted at you so you would know I was there. You looked around but didn't see me. You even smiled a bit. Did you know it was me? _

_I realized it has been five years since your run. That places you around twenty now doesn't it? And you are still so beautiful. You don't seem to realize that you are beautiful. Such a pity. _

_Till next time, _

_-Jareth_

xxxxx

_Sarah, _

_You won't have to worry about that boy. I have made sure of it! I defended your honor! _

_I was there in the tree when you and he were yelling at each other. You were quite a fearsome thing to behold. He was out of line calling you a cheat, a whore, a worthless creature. I know you better than he to know that you are not those things! How could someone as loving as you be what he said? I've seen how you are with your friends at school, how you are with Toby (who has become quite a pleasant boy), and how you are with your parents. You love too much to do those things! Everyone falls in love with you the moment they meet you! _

_I watched as you laughed at him with that cruel look in your eyes. You defended your honor and would forever till you die. When you left I made sure you would be okay. I saw that you cried. That inside you were deeply hurt by what he said. Don't believe them, precious._

_I stayed with you all night. I heard you crying yourself to sleep. I wanted to enter the room but I have no power around you. I still couldn't believe when a few days later that stupid foolish boy knocked on your door for forgiveness and to make sure you wouldn't kill yourself!_

_How could he think such a thing? I've seen you every day. You looked relieved to be rid of him, like a deep weight was removed from your shoulders. Even though he asked for forgiveness he still had the nerve to ask if there was someone else! _

_I saw how scared you were when he knocked. You were afraid of what he might do to you. Did he lay a hand on you, precious? I saw you showing bruises to some friend. You won't have to fear him. I took care of him. He will never hurt you. _

_I'll always be there for you even though you may not realize it. _

_My heart is yours, _

_Jareth_

xxxxx

_Sarah,_

_Please get better I implore you! I did not expect when I visited you tonight to see you in a hospital. You looked so pale, so weak. _

_I cried. I never believe I could but seeing you in those weird hospital clothes and with those many wires attached to you. You must get well! **YOU MUST**!_

_Jareth_

xxxxx

_Sarah,_

_I saw you again at the hospital. I still don't know what is wrong. You were sitting on a porch in a wheelchair. What happened? You looked almost dead. I tried to get your attention._

_Your eyes lost their haunting capability they were fogged over. You were sitting there but it was like you really weren't there. When that nurse touched you, you didn't respond. I noticed you drooled. Sarah what is going on? I'm scared. I've never been scared so much. _

_I found what happened, a seizure. Yet again I watch you be taken away to some room for tests. The stupid baboons seem to not know what is wrong with you! Your parents were there with you but you didn't notice them. Toby cried while hugging you but you were unresponsive. Your friends from both realms came and you were still unresponsive. They all left you but I reminded sitting silently in the tree by your room. _

_It was getting late. The nurse came to give you your medicine. You looked so sad and so weak. I watched as you took the pills from the nurse and took them. However, I noticed after the nurse left you got up and took the pills out of your mouth. What are you doing Sarah? _

_I'll return in a bit. _

…

_You seemed better today Sarah. A lot better. It was shocking when I returned and noticed that you were in a heated discussion with your doctor. It seems that you believe that the medicine was causing your fog and unresponsiveness. After seeing the sudden change from last day to this day I will have to agree. She left you quite frustrated. Only you could frustrate someone that much! _

_I saw you get up. Sarah I know I'm not a huge figure in your life but don't run away from hospitals to make your point that you are okay. Though I guessed it did work in the end because the next day you were discharged. _

_You are a funny thing precious. I guess that is why I love you so much. I never know exactly what you have up your sleeve. _

_Love you,_

_Jareth_

xxxxx

_Sarah,_

_No one seems to know why you had those terrible seizures. But I agree with you that medicine was not right for you. You seem to be so much better. It was like nothing ever happened to you! _

_Another school year has come to an end for you. Only one more left it seems. I can't believe it. You have been through so much. And soon you'll be entering another chapter in your life. I know before I said that I'll never be in another chapter of it but maybe who knows. The choice is always yours. _

_Things aren't going well here. Many wars have been erupting all around. I have tried to stay out of them but I fear that it is all in vain. Eventually I too will have to enter. I have slowly been preparing my subjects and myself for it. _

_I hate wars. They are a waste. I love planning and strategizing but when there is no fear that I will get hurt from it. I will defend my kingdom to the end. We have a good army. Though I guess to you, it may be hard to believe. In that defense I didn't prepare my goblins for a battle, never had a runner beat the Labyrinth before. _

_I must away. I wish you well in the years to come. Don't forget about me, my dearest Sarah. _

_Love with all my heart,_

_Jareth_

xxxxx

_My Dearest Sarah,_

_It's been years since I wrote you. We indeed enter battle like I predicted. It was a fearsome thing. Many died and many more were injured. I, myself, have been injured. Not severally thanks to your own dear Hoggle. Hoggle was quite brave. I gave him honors for that bravery. He'll be fine in a few months' time. _

_I finally saw you after so many years. You seem to be around five and twenty now. Another boy has entered your life yet again. A female companion has entered mine. There is talk in the land that I may finally be married. Fear not, I won't be. It just makes things look good for some time. _

_I've entered these 'engagements' to please kingdoms, though when engagements and ideas of marriage are finally brought up I quit the little game. That explains why there is a cruel rumor going around that I eat fair maiden's hearts. They seem to believe that I have eaten yours. I must have missed that on the menu. _

_Sorry for my behavior in this letter. I fear that I am not myself. I'm getting quite old and tired of being alone. Soon I may quit the game and marry some stupid girl who only wants to be queen. Damn it I wish you were here precious, that you knew how I cared for you and no one else. _

_You seem to be everywhere but really aren't. Damn it all! _

_-Jareth_

_xxxxx_

_Sarah, _

_Sorry for my last letter. I went out flying. I needed to figure out what to do. I didn't expect to fly to you. It seems to always be the case now a day. _

_That guy is in love with you and you seem to be in love with him. You have forgotten about me? You don't care? If you did I guess you would have responded to my letters! I would expect some reply! Do you love fooling around with me and my heart! _

_I was sitting here in a stupid café in a stupid puny mortal form. You looked over. I thought you would come over but didn't. That guy was the only thing you paid attention to you. I'm writing this letter to you while looking at you! You smile and laugh. I caught your eye yet again. Do you know who I am? What I'm capable of! _

_That guy took a box out of his pocket. He is now on one knee in front of you! You are smiling sweetly at him. You are speechless. And yet you look over at me? _

_I don't care to know your answer. It is getting extremely windy and I'm tired. I hate flying when there is bad weather. _

_The Goblin King _

_Ps. what is in that notebook you hid from your fiancé? _


	2. Sarah's Letters

**Here are Sarah's letters. I have another chapter in mind but haven't thought of how it will be. So if you have any ideas please leave a review. **

* * *

><p><em>Jareth, <em>

_I saw you watching me from the window. You flew away. I'm sorry I didn't invite you in. I was afraid to. _

_I'm not afraid of you, even though I should. You kidnapped my brother from me. You challenged me but that isn't reason to fear you. Nor is kidnapping my brother since really you didn't, I wished it. I don't understand. _

_Things are so confusing to me. Anyway, you should have joined. I wanted you to but well. Take care. _

_Your friend, _

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth, _

_I don't know why I'm writing to you. It is weird writing to someone who well I guess hates you. I talked to Hoggle. He believes you were in love with me. Funny now thinking about it, I think you were. _

_I just got home from my first date. It was okay. He is a nice guy. In a few more months it will be a year since my run in your Labyrinth. _

_I dream about you all the time. At first I thought you were doing it but I don't know. Why would you? _

_Your friend,_

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth,_

_I graduated from high school yesterday. I'm entering a new chapter of my life. Can you believe it? Thanks to you I'm no longer afraid. You gave me a gift, even though I never accepted the ones you gave me during the run. _

_I realized that if I could beat you're challenging Labyrinth. Yeah it was no piece of cake! I could do anything. I never had that confidence before. I applied for a college. I really wanted to go to it but it is so hard to get in. And guess what Jareth? I accepted and on full ride! I don't have to pay for it. _

_Oh I forgot to mention. I broke up with my boyfriend. Yeah I cried about it afterwards, but I realized it wasn't anything serious. I have a whole life ahead of me and he couldn't see that. He was like a sick little puppy wanting attention all the time! _

_Hope you are well! And thanks again Jareth. _

_Love from your friend,_

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth,_

_I love walking around on campus after dark. I know it isn't a smart thing to do. I think the reason I do it is because I hear owls. Every time I hear one I stop and look around and smile. Why? Because well I hope that it is you watching me. _

_I ask myself why? Why do I hope it is you? I realized I love you. I think I have loved you for some time. I know you wanted me to stay. I realized that is what you meant by those last words and that pain that came across your face. It still haunts me. I realized you wanted me to stay. I couldn't. I love Toby. _

_Anyway. I'm dating this new guy. His name is Jason. He's older than me. It's a more stable relationship. Thankfully I need one. _

_I wonder if you think about me or if you have forgotten about me? I guess I'll never really know. _

_Love,_

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth,_

_I HAVE __**NEVER**__ been so insulted in my life! That guy I told you about was a complete ass and only cared for himself. I couldn't believe how stupid I have been! _

_We fought. I'm sure everyone will hear that I'm a whore. Can you believe it? ME a whore! And want to know why? He thought since I wasn't sleeping with him that I must be sleeping with someone! Why not? I mean my beliefs were not important. I want to save myself for someone special but since I told him that he wasn't he figured something was up. _

_I hate crying but I am. It hurts. A lot. I can't stand it. He grabbed my arm really rough and it left a bruise. I don't bruise very easily either! _

_Love,_

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth,_

_Yet again I have been insulted by this guy. He knocked on my door wanting forgiveness. Like that is going to happen! Then he told me not to kill myself! Again like that is going to happen! Why would I kill myself if I have so much to live for?_

_If you were here I would have you go after him. I'm so afraid he's going to try something to me. He hurt me once he's bound to do it again. _

_I realized I never finished writing to you. Sorry about that. It has been a few days since I wrote what is above. _

_Jason got put in some institution, that's what I heard through the grapevine. He came to work raving like a lunatic that some demon was coming after him. Karma's a bitch isn't it? Even though I doubt you had anything to do with it. I like to think that you did. _

_It makes me feel like you are watching and will always be there for me even though I may not see you. _

_Love,_

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth, _

_I need to bring you up to speed on the last few days' events though I wonder if you already know. _

_I have been in the hospital. I had 2 seizures last weekend. It was scary. I was sitting next to one of my friends and the next thing I remember is being on the floor with a cop and an EMT right next to me. _

_I was rushed to the hospital in town. They took tests but didn't get anything so sent me back to campus. Later that night I had another and was yet again sent to the hospital. This time they transferred me to St. Joe (a bigger city close to here). _

_I don't remember much. They gave me this medicine called Keppra. For some odd reason I still can't understand they gave me the highest dose. I was so much in a fog that I didn't care or know what was going on. I just knew it wasn't right. I couldn't think. I couldn't even go to the bathroom on my own! _

_I kept thinking about you, the whole time. It was the only thing that kept me stable. I thought I saw an owl in my tree a few different times. I can't be sure I wasn't exactly in a responsive-type state. I thought I saw you leave. Funny I know? Why would you be here? But in spite of all that I needed you. You gave me strength. _

_I acted like I took the medication but really didn't. I did it twice and each time a fog was lifting. In the morning I yelled at my doctor to release me because they didn't know what was going on. She thought I was just being foolish. Well I told her I was okay. She said no one is 'okay if they had 2 seizures in a few day span.' As true as that may be, I tried to run away from the hospital. _

_As my friends' tell me I ninja my way out. They weren't really paying attention. I was wearing pjs and socks. Wouldn't you think it odd that someone was walking around in sleep clothes, socks, and had an IV in their arm? Well anyway. I returned because it is a 45mintue drive to campus and I didn't exactly know where I was. Stupid I know._

_I guess my little disappearing ninja act worked. I was discharged the next day. I keep trying to image what you would say about it. You would probably laugh but tell me not to do things like that. _

_Too bad there isn't a way for you to actually get these letters. I just keep them in a notebook that I always carry. There are drawings in here too. Stupid girly stuff mainly. _

_I can't believe it has been 3 months since you-know-who. Life has been going fast. This semester is almost over. I wonder what the next school year will hold. _

_Love you much,_

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth, _

_I'm done with school and have a job now, a really good job. I'm dating again. It scares me but I think he may not turn out psycho. I wonder what would have happened if I let you in that one time. Who knows? Maybe we would have fallen in love. Maybe you would have taken me to your castle. It is just a whole lot of maybes. _

_I talked to Sir Didymus. He told me that you are on the brink of war. Please be careful. I guess I could give them to my Labyrinth friends but it just doesn't seem right to me. They don't visit much anyway. _

_They told me that you forbid anyone to say anything about me for some time but not anymore. I wonder why? I wonder how you are. I was reading my book again. I realize that I miss you. _

_I hope you don't forget about me. I am so scared that something is going to happen to you and my friends. Be careful, my love. _

_Love you dearly, _

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth,_

_Derek isn't a psycho. We are still dating. It is getting quite serious. He's been bring marriage up more. _

_I tried to contact my friends but it seems that you may still be in war. I keep having dreams that something terrible is going to happen to you. I wonder how you army is? I remember how it was when I was there. It didn't seem that it was anything spectacular. I mean you are great at dealing with logic and are intelligent and charismatic. So maybe it was just an off day? I hope so at least. _

_My 25__th__ birthday is approaching. I'm going to go out with all my friends for a big party. If there was a way for you to know about the party I want you to come. But I guess it might not happen. But there isn't any harm in hoping right? _

_Love you,_

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth,_

_I just heard the war is over! Sir Didymus told me. He didn't say much. But he did say that Hoggle saved your life! When I see him I'm giving him a huge hug because if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do? Funny how that we never talk but I am in love with you, stupid Cupid. _

_He also told me that you have some type of agreement with a fair lady. I fear that you may be getting married. I wonder if you know about Derek then if this is just some game. _

_Jareth I want you here. I may be in a relationship with a great guy but he isn't you. You left a hole. I know I was the one to cause it because I didn't know how I felt with about you then. No one could replace you. If we could talk at least I would know how to move on. _

_Yours,_

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Jareth,_

_I'm sitting at my favorite café waiting for Derek to come. I think he is going to pop the question. I don't know what my answer will be. I would be happy with Derek. I'm not just settling with him. He is my best friend. I do love him but not like I love you. You mean a lot more to me. _

_There's a guy in the corner looking over at me. I thought it was you at first but I just saw Derek came over so I didn't go over to see if it was._

_I better be put this away. Talk to you later. _

_-Sarah_

_Jareth, _

_I didn't give him an answer. I was speechless. Can you image me speechless? I doubt it. I told him I'll think about it. I have the ring. It is very nice, a diamond on a simple gold band. I looked up when Derek knelt down and asked me. That guy looked right at me. I don't know why. He kept looking at me while writing something. He seemed upset. I hope everything is alright with him. _

_There's a huge storm coming. I have never seen it so bad. I'm in my new apartment. The shudders keep banging. I'm normally not afraid of being alone but right now I want you here. _

_I need you right now. When you have been gone pieces of my heart are gone too. I miss you, Jareth. I think we were made for each other. I believe it. I just want you to know. But you are gone and aren't coming back. _

_The lights just went out. I guess I'm going to write this letter in the dark with a flashlight. It is lightning really bad now too. It reminds me of our first meeting. How the door blew open and you flew in, in your owl form. I didn't know what was going on. Then with a huge flash of lightning you stood before me in your great Goblin King way. How weird it is to picture it in my head. I stood there in awe at you. _

_Then that dance. Oh how I loved every minute of it. Grant it I know it was to keep me from finding Toby in time but I think it was something more. That song you sang. I don't remember it but I knew it was a shock to me. That's when I started to wonder if you loved me or not. _

_I was young. I hope you realize that. I didn't understand what love really was. I thought you were just playing a game. _

_Well I don't think the lights are going to come back on anytime soon. So Good Night and if you are flying be careful out there. _

_Love you dearly,_

_Sarah_


	3. Letters

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you Canela, gabielel, and A Pirate By Any Other Name for your reviews. **

**I can't remember what songs helped made these letters but a lot of Taylor Swift songs came up. **

**I don't want to say much but Sarah does get the letters. How else could we be reading them? lol XD**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Jareth,<em>

_You wouldn't believe what happened last night! Or maybe you do. I went to sleep after finishing up your last letter. The wind was banging and everything. To be honest I don't know how I fell asleep during such a terrible storm. However, around 3 or so in the morning I was waken up all of a sudden by something that hit my window._

_My balcony porch is right outside my window. I got up and went to see what happened. Well I get there and in an empty flower pot is a white barn owl. _

_It is looking at me while I write this to you. It looks really scared. But the way it is acting isn't normal owl behavior. I wonder if it is you. _

_I know my answer to Derek. I'm going to call him in a bit. The answer is no. Why? It isn't because of you. It is because of me. I don't feel ready to start another chapter yet. I love him. I can picture us growing old together and have a perfect life. But then I think of you, Jareth. I can picture growing old (do you get older?) and living with each other in your castle. We will fight. Derek and I don't really fight. After fighting with you, Jareth, we'll realize how much we love each other. _

_Anyway, I think after I call him. I'm going to wish for you here. I never said "I wish" since my run. I'm nervous on what will happen. _

_That owl is watching me. He looks as if I'm about to attack him any minute though he also looks a bit pissed off too. I think it is you. I believe it is. _

_Well. Here goes anything and everything. I wish Jareth the Goblin King was here right now! Hmm…that didn't do anything. Well I better say it out loud. _

_See you soon. I guess. _

_Sarah_

xxxxx

_Toby, _

_I love you. I love mom and dad very much. I have some good news for you but first I'm going to tell you a story. _

_Do you remember that story I told you about Jareth the Goblin King and a girl named Sarah? I know you do. You always asked what happened after the girl got her brother, Toby, back from the Labyrinth. I told you that they lived and never saw each other again. Well. I was wrong. They did, many years after. _

_So you know how the story ended. I had a celebration about my victory with my friends from the Labyrinth. What you don't know is that I was writing letters to Jareth in a little notebook. You know the notebook I'm talking about. Well little did I know that Jareth was writing letters to me as well! _

_Jareth wrote letters but I never got them. He wrote them even though I never responded. Jareth would fly to me and watch over me. When I was sad he would want to comfort me. He was always there even though I never realized it. _

_Well that went on for some time. Jareth was getting tired of writing letters to someone who didn't respond. He was even more upset that a young man entered my life and had fallen in love with me and asked me to marry him. But Jareth didn't know my answer then._

_During that terrible storm a few days ago, I was woken up in the middle of the night by a loud bang on my window. I got up and do you know what I saw, a white barn owl in one of my flower pots! The owl wasn't injured but wasn't conscious either. So as you know how much I love owls, I took him into my apartment. _

_I wrote a letter to Jareth in my notebook as the owl started to wake up. That owl freaked out but didn't fly away. He was scared and well looked pissed off too. I started wondering if it was Jareth in his owl form. Remember he can turn into an owl. Well I decided to wish for the Goblin King to appear. _

_Well I said the words out loud. The owl looked at me and then started to turn into Jareth! He was in his normal Goblin King attire, tight pants, poet shirt and all. I'm sure I squealed and even blushed a bit. _

_He did an evil smirk at me and started yelling at me for not responding to any of his letters. Well I was surprised that there were letters. I told him I don't know what he is talking about. At first he didn't believe me but I thrust my notebook at him. He opened it and started reading my own letters to him. _

_Needless to say that put him in his place! So we started talking, lame I know. He told me what he wrote in some of them like about female companions and wars. But as my letters confess my love for him he didn't say anything about it. I asked him why he wrote and kept writing if there were no responses. He said he is a Goblin King and could write to whatever pleased him. I was like sure, sure. _

_He asked about Derek then asked if when we were getting married. I asked how he knew Derek proposed. Well turns out that it was Jareth at the café where Derek proposed at! Jareth then told me that he had to get going and wished me happiness with my life and marriage. I could see pain in his eyes and on his face. I told Jareth not to go and that I wasn't getting married to Derek. Well that ended the talking. _

_Turns out that Jareth had fallen in love with me and had been for some time. That's why he wrote letters all the time to me. _

_So what happens now to the Goblin King and Sarah? Well Toby. That is an easy answer. They'll get married and live happily ever after! Corny I know but I believe it is a much better ending or rather a beginning. Another chapter is about to begin. This will be the chapter with Jareth in it, even though he has been in many chapters of my life. Funny how things work isn't it? _

_I love you. I don't know what this will chapter will bring but it is going to be an exciting one! We'll see you in a few days to tell mom and dad about our engagement. Don't say anything. Just tell them to expect another number in our group for Saturday dinner. _

_Love you and see you soon, _

_Sarah and Jareth _

xxxxx

_To my dearest wife, _

_Enclosed in this letter are other letters, I found them all. I guess I should __not__ trust goblins with such things anymore. _

_You are still sleeping. You look so beautiful. You hair is a mess from sleeping but even then you look so beautiful. I still to this day can't believe that when I wake up you are next to me. For so long I wanted it and it just seems to be still a dream._

_You mean everything to me. I know it may not seem like it at times. I'm not an easy person to live with and to be quite frank neither are you, precious thing. But that is why we are made for each other. Our tempers are so similar and our love is so strong. I don't love you because you are beautiful. I love you because of your strong will (though a pain), your patience, your tact, you are so smart and witty. I could go on but I fear that I don't have enough paper here or in this kingdom of ours to do so. _

_People across the land (Above and Under) tell stories of our love. Seems they all get it wrong. No matter. We have our story and know our story. We have our chapters in life to live and we live them to the fullest. Soon we will embark on another adventure: Parenthood. To be quite honest with you I have no idea where to begin. Eight years we've been married and now we have our first child. _

_She's just a beautiful as you and will have our temper. If she is anything like me she'll have a wild streak or like you she will have a stubborn one. Then again she could have both. Oh dear! I don't know what we got ourselves in to. We are still young-ish. She'll be spoiled so sweetly by the both of us. _

_My greatest fear is that I'll be like my father. I know I don't tell you much about my parents. You know them as great from our library in history books. My father gave me things when I wanted just so he wouldn't have to be disturbed from his affairs of state and of marriage. He liked having mortal lovers just to upset my mother. She died when in mortal terms I was five, when my brother was born. My baby brother didn't live much after her death. After her death and that of my brother I was given to my uncle. I never really knew my father. I want Elizabeth to know me, to grow up with a father. But even with that fear I know it won't happen because I have you. I have your love and you have mine. And with that we will conquer all. _

_Elizabeth looks so peaceful sleeping in her crib. I know it won't last long. You'll have to deal with my temper when she wakes us up at night. _

_Being with you for eight years has been such a treat. To be with you forever and for all time is even more. I still remember our wedding. How people were in shock that I didn't eat your heart? That was an interesting story to tell you. You wanted to end our engagement when you ask how many relations I have had. I'm not proud of it and you know that now. I was so scared you would end it. I have only been scared twice in my life. First, when you were in that hospital many years ago. I thought I would lose you, that you will never know my love for you. And the second, loosing you again because of my past. _

_I've only cried twice as well. I was in shock the first time again in that hospital. The second time was when you got weak from bring our Elizabeth into the world. But you made it through. I knew you would you are so strong. _

_The thing I loved the most about our wedding was the night. That I could finally bed you, I had assumed that you had relations with Derek. I do remember from your letters about that ass of a boyfriend Jason, how you said you would wait for someone special. Well I assumed it was Derek. Never in my wildest dreams did I realize that __**I **__was the special one__. When we had our moments with each other I assumed. I was even jealous that we never did have relations. I even worried that I wasn't special for you! Then you tactfully said something like you wanted to wait to make it more special. You knew I would do anything for you. Then the big moment came. I realized you were nervous. Sure I figured you would be I am a great Goblin King and whatnot but not because it was your first time. _

_You told me that and to be honest it made me nervous. I don't think you ever noticed but there you were on our bed completely naked, completely ready. I knew you expected me to be wonderful. But I kept thinking what if I didn't live up to your expectations. Stupid, I know. I had to be gentle and careful because I didn't want to hurt you. Well my fair precious you blew my mind and continue to do so. _

_Precious thing, the sun is coming up slowly over our kingdom. I need to tell the kitchens to get a breakfast tray. I'll wake you up in a little bit. I can't wait to see that smile that you always have in the morning when you first see me. It makes me weak, strong, and just important all at the same time. Only you can make a fearsome Goblin King that I am and turn him into a weak little immortal. To you I am not a King, not your lover; I'm your husband and best friend. To that I thank you. Yes Thank You._

_The tray is here and I just realized how hungry I am. Soon the smell will wake you or my stomach whichever comes first. _

_I will Love you Forever Sarah. But I know that isn't long enough. _

_Good Morning and Happy Anniversary, _

_Your Jareth forever and for always_

* * *

><p><em><em>**The End**

**or **

**More appropriately The Beginning**

**Thank you for reading. **

**I think this story is done (for now) but if you want a continuation I would be only too happy for suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Until later then. Thanks again. **


End file.
